lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentina York
|neighbor = Windenburg |maritalstatus = Married |roommates = |trait1 = Insider |trait2 = Music Lover |trait3 = Jealous |asp = Leader of the Pack |name = Valentina York|age (start) = Teen|child = Leo York |spouse = Paolo Rocca }}Valentina York'' is a Sim in LifeSimmer's The Sims 4 Get Together Let's Play. She is the younger sister of Sabrina York, the wife of Paolo and the mother of Leo. Biography Valentina was created as a Teen because LifeSimmer liked the idea of teenage social climbing. Prior to living in Windenburg, Valentina was the most popular girl in her school. When her older sister was planning the move to Windenburg, Valentina begged Yolanda and Mr York to let her tag along, as she was drawn to the nightlife that the city had to offer. She also planned to play the popularity game in the new town, ''Mean Girls style; joining The Paragons and eventually overthrowing the leader, Siobhan Fyres. In Part 1: Let There Be Life, Valentina is the central focus as she ventures out to join The Paragons: a popular club consisting of Siobhan Fyres, Sergio Romeo, Sofia Bjergsen and Luna Villareal. Valentina applies to join the club, and Siobhan invites her to the Paragon hangout, Bathe de Rill, for a chance to impress them. After several hours of schmoozing, trying on outfits and drinking espressos, Valentina manages to enter the club. In ''Part 3:''e is totally infatuated with him - thanks to a mod which allows Teen/Adult relationships. LifeSimmer stated that Valentina is in her later teenage years, aged about 17, and that Paolo is only about 20, in order to justify their relationship. Valentina's relationship with Paolo was both rebellious against Sabrina and impressive to the Paragons. Paolo and Valentina proceeded to head to South Square Coffee for their first date; which Paolo probably wouldn't consider to be a date, as he rejected Valentina's advances just moments before. However, the "date" ended on a good note, with them exchanging phone numbers, and going back to Valentina's house. Paolo and Valentina found themselves in an awkward situation when he walked in on her taking a shower. She invited Luna Villareal over to show Paolo off as an older guy; Luna must have relayed this information to the Paragons, because while the three of them were hanging out, Valentina got a text from Siobhan asking her to invite the rest of them over. The relationship between Valentina and Paolo quickly becomes more serious. Paolo invites Valentina to be his date to a Dance Party by the Chalet Gardens at the Von Haunt Estate. They then have their First Kiss and run through the hedge maze to WooHoo in a bush. However, the night is cut short when Sabrina arrives. She yells at Valentina as she had specifically told her to stay at home while she was out working. The couple decide to make their relationship official in spite of this. Later on, LifeSimmer has Paolo move in with the York sisters. Valentina overthrows Siobhan and kicks her out of the club: she is now leader of The Paragons. In Part 18, Valentina turns 18 years old. LifeSimmer throws her eighteenth birthday party at Discotheque Pan Europa. In Part 19, Paolo and Valentina go on a date and Paolo proposes to Valentina, much to her immense pleasure. Sabrina throws an engagement party for Valentina and Paolo at the Ancient Ruins in Part 20. Afterwards, Paolo and Valentina go to Oh La La Photography studio for a wedding photo shoot. Valentina and Paolo get married at the Chalet Gardens in Part 21, alongside their closest friends and family, sans Valentina's parents. The newlyweds then successfully "Try for Baby" in a bush. Throughout Parts 23 and 24, Valentina starts to show in her pregnancy, entering her second trimester, and the girls' mother, Yolanda York, finally comes to visit. Since Yolanda is Hotheaded, she argues quite a bit with both her daughter and Paolo. Yolonda uses her medical skills to determine the gender of the baby, which reveals that Valentina is having a boy. Valentina also invites Camden over and has him join The Paragons. Valentina goes camping with Yolanda, Sabrina and Paolo the next day as they wait restlessly overnight for the baby to be born. The vacation ends when Valentina gives birth to she and Paolo's first son, Leo. In Part 25, Valentina starts her morning by heading out to the yard to work on her painting skill. Later, Lifesimmer has Valentina invite over Camden. She doesn't see him anywhere in the neighborhood, but Camden actually was upstairs interacting with baby Leo, being the godfather Cristina always wanted him to be. Valentina then heads upstairs to chat with Camden, but Yolonda is not very happy that a "stranger" is in the house interacting with her grandbaby. Yolonda then proceeds to yell at Valentina for being an "inadequate mother", and then begins mocking Camden when Valentina leaves the room. She expresses her distaste for Paolo, but Camden defends him. Yolonda then instigates a fight, which Leo wakes up during and Yolonda wins. Camden then instigates the second fight, which Camden wins. Valentina invites Camden to watch a movie, letting him rant about her mother, when Yolonda walks in and sits next to Valentina. Camden takes his anger out on Valentina, but she tries to calm him down, and then tries talking up Yolonda, fortunately succeeding. After Paolo gets home, they get into a disagreement about Paolo going out to a party. Paolo goes to a club, which Valentina follows him to, but he tells her to go back home. valentinaweddingdress.PNG|Valentina in her wedding dress Paolovalentinawedding.PNG|Valentina marrying Paolo